<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsteady by KawaiiKozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693662">Unsteady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume'>KawaiiKozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fights, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacuo isn't known for the nicest of souls.</p><p>Day 2: Bad Luck Charm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsteady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rain patters lightly on the roof of their meeting spot: A nondescript building used as a motel for travellers on the road. Technically, James should be staying somewhere closer to Shade Academy, but Qrow’s never been one to play too close to the rules and James...well, James was just happy to be with Qrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late.” James’ voice rumbles through Qrow’s cheek and Qrow makes a whining sound in the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” He asks, cheek smooshed so it’s a little unclear. A hand settles on his head. It’s cold and hard. That was an interesting piece of information when it got revealed. An evening of dinner, a walk and then eventually, Qrow worked up the courage to just take James’ hand in his. He wasn’t expecting the metal digits hidden beneath the glove to intertwine with his own. Qrow had noticed James’ tension and only squeezed his fingers to reassure him. The story came later that night, when the rest of the world was asleep and the two only had each other on their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t eaten.” James says fondly. His hand was sifting through Qrow’s hair and Qrow hasn’t felt content like this in a long while. He raises his head to look at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason we should go out now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow scowls. He hates it when James is right. Heaving a great sigh, he rolls off his tree trunk of a boyfriend and sits up, already reaching for his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a little shop down the way. We should be able to get there and get back before the sun sets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow hooks Harbinger on his back and leans against the wall as he watches James debate on bringing his own guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring em. Just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James puts Due Process in their holsters and then reaches for the doorknob. The two exit the motel and start walking down the wet, dirt pathway under a shared umbrella. Qrow was right. The sun was already setting, the tiniest portion falling under the horizon, and already unsavory characters were showing up. James felt better about bringing his guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walk along, Qrow hooks his arm on James’ and watches their surroundings. They manage to walk about five yards before trouble finds them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t you the Atlas general?” A gruff voice asks from their left. Of course, it wasn’t the side Qrow was clinging to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it, at least from behind.” Another voice chimed behind them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When did they start following?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been told I resemble him greatly, but no, I’m not him.” James says cooly. Qrow’s eyeing the right side now, waiting for an attack but it comes from the front. They two stop as a short, blond lady stands in the walkway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeh boys look like yeh could use a drink.” She says. “Come on this way, it’ll be on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is halfway down. Qrow curses internally. They should be finishing their food and going back to cuddling, not getting stopped and frisked by some halfwits who can’t tell when they’re in over their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna keep on going, but thanks.” Qrow bites. He’s getting downright steamed from thinking about being caught. About James’ life being targeted. He motions to step forward and three things happen at once:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li>
<span>He steps on the girl’s foot, causing him to roll his ankle and hit the ground. </span><em><span>It wasn’t there when he looked, brothers fuck his semblance.</span></em>
</li>
<li>
<span>Her entourage did not like her crying out in pain...</span><b>at all</b><span> and in turn, seized James from both sides and behind.</span>
</li>
<li><span>The girl disarmed James and pointed one of his guns at Qrow.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>“Now, now, there’s no need to go wild west here.” Qrow says, bringing his hands up. He ignores the gun pointed at him in favor of checking on James. Besides looking angry at losing his weapons, he seemed fine so Qrow went back to negotiations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen yeh around here.” The lady says. “Yeh tend to skulk in the shadows like tha’ rest o’ us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s eyebrows furrowed as he scans his memory of this particular group. Nothing comes to mind and he bites on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So ain’t it a lil strange sudd’nly seein’ yeh with James Ironwood alluva sudd’n?” She asks. “Either yeh’re wit’ us, or yeh’ve got yehr own thang goin’ on...now, which is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Qrow wasn’t fond of putting all his tricks on display. But when some small-time thug has a gun aimed at his face and the matching one aimed at James, he pulls out all the stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see…” And with nothing more, he shifts into his crow form. This had the effect he desired, making everyone around stop and gawk at his magic. James wrenches his arms free with a small, smug smile and plucks his gun from the lady’s hand. She turns, narrowly avoiding Qrow who still sat on the ground, in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha’?” She cries, eyes wide. She glances back to where the small crow sat except now it was a pair of boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised? Me too.” Qrow quips, partially to cover. She drops the gun and starts racing down the street, opposite the direction James and Qrow needed to go. Qrow bends down, picks up the gun and offers it to James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. I guess I wasn’t as wary as I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, let’s just finish what we were doing.” James said. The rest of their trip went smoothly, which meant Qrow spent the entire time waiting for it to not go smoothly. Much to Qrow’s surprise, they managed to get back to their room with containers of to-go food and settled back in for the night. Qrow sits on one side of the room, away from James, frowning into his container.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts.” James says, standing and sliding his chair closer to Qrow’s. Qrow contemplates if he wants to share for another moment then decides to open up. If he learned one thing from Raven, it was not talking hurt everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost got hurt today.” Qrow admits very quietly. The TV hums low in the corner from some program they were watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t though, because you were there.” James says simply. Qrow looks up and meets his blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault we ended up in that position in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was that your fault? Because we left the motel a little too late, I should share some of that blame then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, for triggering the entire scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tripped over her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stepped on her. Accidentally. My semblance is a curse, James. Can you see it now? Do you believe me this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James doesn’t respond, instead he sets his container down, gets up out of his chair and comes to kneel in front of Qrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why d’ya still hang around me, Jamie?” Qrow whispers. “I’m bad luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because despite your semblance, and poor balance, you’ve become something I cherish and want to protect.” James’ eyes reveal nothing but stone, cold truth and Qrow closes his own. He can’t handle that much trust...not again...not yet.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>